La force d'un sourire
by yuki-604
Summary: Parfois, Hak se demandait comment il en était arrivé à mener une vie d'errance, lui qui avait été chef de la Tribu du Vent.


Parfois, Hak se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Fugitif, errant sur les routes comme un vagabond, loin des siens, sans aucun retour possible. Sans cesse devoir surveiller ses arrières, vivre dans la peur de voir débarquer une armée trop grande, même pour lui, scruter chaque visage rencontré par crainte d'en discerner un familier et d'être reconnu, aller parfois contre ses principes pour ne pas faire de vague et ne pas attirer l'attention...

Jamais Hak, surnommé La Foudre, général de la Tribu du Vent, n'aurait cru un jour en arriver là. Et pourtant...

Il avait tout abandonné derrière lui, distinctions, famille, amis... Il n'avait jamais souhaité posséder de titres, ni les responsabilités qui allaient avec, il avait donc abandonné celui de ''Son Hak'' sans regret, ou presque. En effet, il déplorait quand même de ne plus pouvoir protéger sa Tribu, tout en étant douloureusement conscient que, dans la situation actuelle, il était lui-même le principal danger pour eux.

Gloire, honneurs, liens familiaux et amitiés... Il avait renoncé à tout cela de son plein grès. Et pourquoi ? Parfois, il n'était plus sûr de le savoir.

Quand, lors d'une nuit particulièrement glaciale il attendait l'aube en grelottant, recroquevillé sous un arbre, par exemple, il revoyait en pensée les confortables chambres bien chauffées de sa demeure, avec le feu dans un coin de la pièce qui faisait danser des ombres sur le mur tout en répandant une douce chaleur, et les épaisses couvertures sous lesquelles il aimait s'enfouir par grand froid.

Quand Yeon lui remontait les bretelles parce qu'il n'avait pas ramené assez de bois pour le feu, ou lorsque ce fichu Serpent Blanc le critiquait, il se revoyait entouré des gens paisibles et désinvoltes, toujours francs et chaleureux de son village natal. Il entendait résonner à ses oreilles les taquineries de ses cadets, ou les réprimandes affectueuses de son grand-père bourru.

Oui, parfois, Hak regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas être chez lui, entouré des gens qu'il aimait et qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, qui l'avait vu grandir, ou qu'il avait au contraire lui-même éduqué. Il aimait la vie tranquille de la Tribu, sans histoires, où les problèmes de politique et de hiérarchie n'avaient pas cours, et n'avaient d'ailleurs aucun intérêt. Chacun y vivait à son rythme, d'une vie simple, et on pouvait même se permettre de s'endormir pendant son tour de garde sans que cela n'ait la moindre répercussion. Là-bas, on n'avait pas à craindre pour sa vie à chaque instant.

C'est à cela que pensait Hak, tapi sous un buisson près de ses compagnons de route. Ils attendaient que le groupe de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents qui traversait la route termine de passer, priant pour qu'ils ne prêtent pas attention aux légers frémissement qui agitaient parfois le buisson malgré l'absence de vent. L'ancien général inspecta sommairement la troupe qui passait sous ses yeux et en conclu que leur petite troupe n'aurait aucun mal à les mettre en pièce, si besoin était, mais il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention. Hak surprit le regard angoissé de Yeon, la lueur féroce dans les yeux du Serpent Blanc qui brûlait manifestement d'envie d'en découdre. Le masque du Dragon Bleu lui masquait les yeux, comme à l'ordinaire, mais Hak nota tout de même que ses lèvres étaient pincées. De peur, d'impatience ou d'autre chose, il n'aurait sur le dire.

Un éclat de rire ramena son attention sur la route, où les deux derniers soldats passaient, discutant à voix basse mais riant entre eux sans se soucier d'être entendus. Évidemment. Leur survie ne passait pas par leur capacité à passer inaperçus, eux. Les soldats s'éloignèrent enfin et le silence revint sur la forêt, uniquement brisé par des chants d'oiseaux. Le petit groupe dissimulé sous la végétation attendit encore quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement collectif, et de ramper sur la terre sèche pour s'extirper du buisson. Yeon pesta à mi-voix lorsque sa manche s'accrocha à une branche et se déchira, puis ils reprirent la route. Ils marchèrent tout le reste de la journée, et jusqu'à tard le soir, jusqu'au moment où ils ne virent plus où ils mettaient les pieds, pour rattraper leur retard.

Exténués, ils dressèrent un camp sommaire à l'écart de la route, expédièrent le dîner frugal en un éclair et s'endormirent aussitôt. Hak ne fut pas en reste, et ses yeux se fermèrent dès que sa tête toucha le sol, l'entraînant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Cependant, il était un guerrier, et même dans son sommeil il restait sur ses gardes. Le moindre bruit suspect pouvait le tirer instantanément du sommeil. Et ce fut ce qui arriva : Un bruit sourd et mat, répété à intervalle plus ou moins régulier retentit dans la nuit, et Hak ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Sans faire le moindre bruit, tant pour ne pas alerter d'éventuels ennemis que pour ne pas réveiller inutilement ses camarades, il saisit discrètement son arme, se releva et se coula tel un chat jusqu'à un arbre pour se dissimuler dans son ombre. La clairière qu'ils avaient choisie pour passer la nuit était éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lune, ce qui lui permettait de distinguer la scène. Il parcourut le camp des yeux, sans rien y repérer d'inhabituel. Tous dormaient, recroquevillés sous leurs minces couvertures et...

Hak se figea soudain en apercevant une couverture abandonnée. Celle de Yona. Passé le premier instant de panique, son esprit fit brusquement le lieu avec le son qui retentissait toujours et il se détendit. La princesse s'entraînait à l'arc, tout simplement, et ce qu'il entendait n'était que le bruit que faisaient ses flèches en se fichant dans les troncs d'arbres.

Néanmoins, l'ex-général se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue se lever, et encore moins s'éloigner. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait cru. C'était dangereux, et il nota de s'arrêter plus tôt, dorénavant.

Silencieux comme une ombre, le jeune homme rejoignit la petite clairière où la princesse s'entraînait en tirant flèches sur flèches. Même la lueur froide de la lune ne pouvait totalement assombrir la couleur flamboyante de sa chevelure.

Le garçon s'arrêta assez loin pour pouvoir l'observer sans être vu, dissimulé dans l'obscurité des arbres. Il ne voulait pas la déranger, mais il était également de son devoir de veiller sur elle, de jour comme de nuit. Il se cala donc contre le tronc, et regarda. Même de là où il était, il voyait l'air concentré qu'elle arborait en tendant la corde de son arc une fois de plus. Elle tira une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et toutes ses flèches atteignirent leur cible, s'enfonçant profondément dans les troncs. Hak ne pouvait qu'admirer ses progrès, même s'il était également conscient du chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir.

Depuis combien de temps s'entraînait-elle ? Elle aurait dû dormir depuis longtemps, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Hak allait se dévoiler pour lui ordonner d'aller se coucher quand soudain, il perçut un changement dans son attitude : Les traits de son visage se durcirent subitement, elle plissa les yeux, ses bras se mirent à trembler et elle relâcha la corde de son arc sans y prendre garde. La flèche s'envola dans un mouvement désordonné, rebondit contre une branche et retomba dans l'herbe. Hak vit les épaules de la frêle jeune fille se mettre à trembler, et il entendit un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit enfin à pleurer pour de bon, tout en tentant de rester silencieuse. Hak sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle. Elle se mit à marmonner des choses inintelligibles, et ce ne fut que quand il entendit le mot ''papa'' que Hak se décida à s'éloigner, laissant la jeune fille seule avec son chagrin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue exprimer son deuil. Pourtant, toute la journée elle s'était comportée comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme ne pouvait nier qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de respect envers la force de cette princesse qui avait su s'adapter si vite après la destruction totale de son univers jusque là si confortable.

Depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux quittés la Tribu du Vent, jamais il ne l'avait entendu se plaindre. Au contraire, elle avait toujours avancé avec une détermination farouche, fermement décidée à survivre, à découvrir ce monde dont elle ignorait tout, et retrouver les quatre dragons pour enfin affronter Soo-Woon. Un bien vaste programme pour une fragile princesse en fuite ! Et malgré tout cela, elle restait fidèle à elle-même, le cœur sur la main, toujours prête à aider les gens autour d'elle. A l'écoute et compréhensive, elle pouvait se révéler d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve envers ceux qui croisaient sa route, et en même temps dévoiler une férocité extrême lors des épreuves. Cette lueur sauvage et brûlante, qui attirait le regard comme la lumière attire un papillon, qui emplissait parfois ses yeux ! Jamais il n'aurai cru voir un jour une telle expression sur le visage de cette princesse si douce et si gâtée. Or la trahison de Soo-Woon l'avait profondément ébranlée, il avait pu le constater de ses propres yeux. Elle avait également développé une étonnante perspicacité, qui n'avait pas manqué de le surprendre à plusieurs reprises, et qui témoignait de sa redoutable intelligence.

D'une certaine manière, Hak devait bien avouer qu'il était fier de la princesse qu'il servait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de la protéger. Certes, il y avait également son respect envers le roi Il, et la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte, mais il aurait très bien pu se contenter de l'amener saine et sauve jusqu'à la sécurité de la Tribu du Vent sans avoir à en rougir. Il avait cependant accepté de l'accompagner dans son périple à travers le pays. Pourquoi ? Par respect pour l'inébranlable détermination dont elle avait fait preuve, oui, évidemment. Et puis si elle avait décidé de vagabonder sur les routes en tant que fugitive recherchée, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'assure de sa protection ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner cette princesse qui faisait tant d'efforts pour paraître forte, alors qu'elle souffrait de tout son cœur. Cette jeune fille qui persévérait à avancer malgré la difficulté des épreuves rencontrées.

Avec un soupir, Hak rejoignit sa fine couverture, qui lui tenait à peine plus chaud que ses vêtements, et s'allongea. Il tendit l'oreille, mais plus aucun bruit ne perçait le silence environnant. Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, alors que l'ancien général commençait à somnoler, il entendit des bruits de pas furtifs s'approcher et vit bientôt apparaître la silhouette de Yona, qui rejoignit également sa couverture. Avec un imperceptible soupir, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
